Requiem
by Elissabeath
Summary: One-shot przynajmniej takie jet chwilowe założenie . Rozważania Ciela na temat kontraktu, własnych uczuć i tragicznej przeszłości. Ostrzeżenie: Tekst zawiera nawiązania do relacji M/M jak również do traumatycznych przeżyć Ciela. I jest dość pesymistyczny


„Rex tremendae  
Rex tremandae maiestatis, qui salvandos salvas gratis, salva me,  
fons  
pietatis."

Boję się swojej własnej żałosnej bezradności. Mam dosyć szeptów za plecami, wszechobecnych pogłosek i plotek, które prędzej czy później i tak do mnie docierają. Nie jestem dzieckiem. Nie ważne ile mam lat, wieku nie mierzy się w cyfrach. Przeżyłem więcej, niż niejeden dorosły. I wcale nie prosiłem o to wszystko.  
Mówią, że jestem rozpieszczonym snobem, że majątek i pozycja przewróciły mi w głowie. A ja lubię tylko bawić się monetami, to prawda. Są takie chłodne, gładkie, idealnie zaokrąglone na brzegach. Wygrawerowane cyfry i litery potrafią czasem przykuć moją uwagę na dłużej, perfekcyjnie jednakowe. Ale pieniądze nie dadzą mi wolności, a ziemskie życie jest tak bardzo ulotne.  
Czasem patrzę w przeszłość, ale zwykle wraca do mnie sama, wieczorami, wpół na jawie, a w pół we śnie, pojawia się w kolejnych obrazach jak na porwanych kartkach niemożliwych do złożenia w jedną całość. Coraz częściej patrzę na swoje życie jak na dwie nierówne części zlepione dziwnie niedokładnie, poszarpane i w wielu miejscach już nieczytelne.  
Mówią, że jestem naiwny. A ja nie wierzę w ludzi. Chłody dystans w rzeczywistości ma w sobie bardzo wiele z obawy. Za szybko odchodzą, zwłaszcza ci, których kocham. Na zbyt wielu pogrzebach byłem, zbyt wiele osób już pożegnałem. Przecież mam dopiero dwanaście lat, a śmierć znalazła miejsce tak blisko mojego życia, jak gdyby w oczekiwaniu. Tęsknię, jestem w końcu tylko człowiekiem, chociaż właśnie ludzkich słabości nienawidzę w sobie najbardziej. Czasem patrzę przez okno na padający deszcz, podobają mi się krople spływające po szybach, przeplatające się w nieskończoność strumyki wody na przejrzystym szkle. Moje odbicie jest wtedy takie rozmyte i wyglądam, jakby po mojej twarzy spływały łzy. Tylko, że ja nie potrafię płakać.  
Mówią, że jestem przewrażliwiony, nie pozwalam nikomu się dotknąć. Nie wiedzą jednak, jakie to uczucie, gdy po skórze biegną dziesiątki obcych palców, a lepkie, mokre usta docierają w najskrytsze zakamarki, by wreszcie zadawać ból, za każdym razem tak samo paraliżujący, potworny, jakby jakaś ogromna siła rozdzierała ciało na drobne kawałki. Nie mają pojęcia, jak to jest mdleć z tego bólu, tonąc w ciemności, modlić się do wszystkich bogów i demonów nie widząc, czy więcej jest w tym strachu czy nienawiści. Być niewolnikiem, napiętnowanym gorącym żelazem, którego życie ogranicza się tylko do łańcuchów kaleczących do krwi, bicia, poniżenia, ciągnących się w nieskończoność upokorzeń. Stracić własne człowieczeństwo i stać się jak bezwolna marionetka w rękach swoich oprawców, zaspakajając ich najbardziej chore, najobrzydliwsze pragnienia, nawet nie rozumiejąc co się dzieje. Nie obchodzi mnie, co mówią. Ja to przeżyłem.  
Mówią, żeby się uśmiechał. A ja zapomniałem już, jak to jest śmiać się z radości. Nie chcę tej całej farsy, nie chcę urodzinowych prezentów i balów. Sam tracę już powoli świadomość własnych pragnień. Tylko czasem, kiedy zasypiam wtulony w jego ramiona, czuje błogi spokój, przez te krótkie chwile zapomnienia. Lubię, jak obejmuje mnie mocno, głaszcze po włosach, a jego rubinowe oczy lśnią w ciemności. Równomierne bicie serca pozwala mi zasnąć i spokojnie śnić o spełnieniu marzeń, którego świadomie nawet nie odważyłbym sobie wyobrazić. Wyśmialiby mnie. Bo tylko taki naiwny głupiec jak ja jest w stanie pokochać kogoś, ko pewnego dnia zabierze jego własną dusze i zaprowadzi w odmęty piekła, skazując na wieczne cierpienie straszniejsze, niż jakiekolwiek, którego zaznałem na ziemi. Nie samej śmierci się boję i nie umierania. Boję się, bo wiem teraz więcej, niż dawniej. Podpisałem pakt. Oddałem mu duszę, a potem sam dodałem do niej jeszcze ciało i serce. Jest moim sługą, ale w rzeczywistości to ja należę do niego całym sobą, dając mu wszystko, co jeszcze potrafię ofiarować. Nieudolną, niedojrzałą miłość, której on i tak nigdy nie odwzajemni.  
Gdyby wiedzieli, mówiliby, że sam chciałem. Miałem dziesięć lat. Dopiero co uświadomiwszy sobie, że żyję, wciąż jeszcze drąc ze strachu i bólu, w uszach mając wrzaski mordowanych ludzi, niemalże czując ostrze noża na skórze, zgodziłem się. Zgodziłbym się na wszystko, co by mi zaproponował. Pamiętam jak głęboko wdychałem ciężkie od dymu świec i kadzideł powietrze na wpół oszołomiony szczęściem, a na wpół jeszcze niedowierzając, że uniknąłem przeznaczonego mi losu. To była chwila. Okazała się być najważniejsza w moim życiu. I w śmierci. Nie obchodziła mnie wtedy moja dusza, bo wziął mnie na ręce, przytulił do piersi i zabrał stamtąd daleko w miejsce, gdzie nikt mnie nie torturował, nikt nie dręczył, gdzie nie było ludzi w kapturach i tych lepkich, wstrętnych rąk. Dał mi upragniony spokój, powoli ucząc życia na nowo. Życia dorosłego przedwcześnie człowieka.  
Mówią, że powinienem zapomnieć. Czasem chodzę do biblioteki, by czytać ulubione wiersze mojego ojca. I nic więcej. Czasem widzę przed oczami uśmiech mojej matki. Ale tylko tyle. Ja nie walczę z przeszłością, nie chcę zemsty. Chcę spokoju bardziej, niż czegokolwiek. Płomienie tamtego pożaru wypaliły w moim sercu ślad, po którym na zawsze zostanie blizna, ale przecież to tylko jedna pośród wielu innych. Nauczyłem się pożegnań, modlitwy za zmarłych częściej powtarzając, niż jakiekolwiek inne. Może i dla Boga nie istnieję, ale jeśli mnie słyszy, wierzę, że zlituje się nad tymi, których spokoju pragnę tak bardzo.  
Mówią wiele rzeczy, a ja nie prosiłem o swoje życie. Nie prosiłem o cierpienie, o ogień, o ból. Nie rozumiejąc nic po prostu pozwoliłem poprowadzić się przez życie. Wciąż jest przy mnie, minęło trochę ponad dwa lata od dnia zawarcia kontraktu. Coraz mniej obchodzą mnie pogłoski, coraz mniej zwracam uwagę na ludzką zawiść.  
Ukształtowało mnie cierpienie, którym było moje życie. Pewnego dnia przeleję je w swoją duszę, by śmierć stała się jakże upragnionym końcem wszystkiego, co znałem.

„Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis,  
te decet  
hymnus, Deus in Sion, et tibi reddetur votum in Jerusalem;  
exaudi  
orationem meam, ad te omnis caro veniet.  
Requiem aeternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis.  
Kyrie eleison, Christe eleison, Kyrie eleison."


End file.
